mine
by benandhadeyaio
Summary: jacob forgets about bella and has a new love
**Jacob's POV**

I can't believe that Bella is still with that damn leech I really thought if I tried hard enough that I would imprint on her I was laying in bed to wallow in my sadness Sam came in

"Jacob I need you and you and Paul to come with me to pick up some new pack members the Martinez's two boys and a girl" Sam said

"Come on Sam can't you just ask Embry" I said

"No he is on patrol" said Sam I then got up and we shifted heading to get the new members

 **Max's Pov**

We were waiting to be picked Up my brother and sister explained to me that we were wolfs and that I would shift in a few ever since Mom died this was the only thing I have been excited about becoming a guard having a purpose It made me feel wanted we sat talking in the woods we heard rustling thinking it was the other wolfs but it was not they were 3 pale beings one a female with pearl white hair a man with short orange hair and a man with brown hair

"Ah looks like these wolfs are lost and they have a puppy that has not shifted those are the best" said the pearl white Haired one my brother and sister got in defensive position so did the three I was not running My mom trained me to fight even the most impossible of enemies to never back down my Brother shifted into his chocalate wolf and my sister shifted into her light grey wolf I then jumped up with a back flip on the tree and I kicked the brown haired one in the face he jumped back I was a gymnastic Proteggie I JUMPED FROM TREE TO TREE TRYING my best to avoid his speed he grabbed me by the leg swung me around a threw me to the tree but I was not gonna give up my sister howled

 **Jacob's POV**

 _sAM YOU HEAR THAT pAUL THOUGHT_

 _The MaRTINEZ'S their under Attack I thought we hurried to the battle field I saw a younger guy he was not a wolf or a leech he was just a really beautiful guy I saw him move as I did everything started to fade away I only noticed him my feelings for bella gone he only mattered he was my mate my imprint I lunged at the Leech that tried to hurt what was MINE AND only mine I ripped his head off and then I saw him he was so beautiful I then saw him back flip and he charged with a kick to another leech I would not let my mate get hurt I stopped him the rest of them killed the leeches I shifted back_

"Whats your problem I had it" said my mate

"You could have gotten hurt I would not let that happen" I said I saw his face he gave me a light smile

"Thank you" he said

"Jacob did you_" said sam I cut him off

"Yeah I did" I said

"What what did he do" he asked

"I imprinted on you" I said

"Really but how I'm not a girl" he said

"their is an explanation this only happens when a dominant wolf imprints on a submissive wolf which means your wolf is a female" said Sam

"Really ok" he said a little shocked

"your so beautifull" I said getting closer

"Thanks" he said bushing

"Uh Sam why did Jacob imprint on my baby brother" said Micheal

"Your brother is a sub" said Paul

"What" Micheal said Argyly

"Mike whats wrong" said Laine

"I will not let my brother be someones bitch" said Micheal

"Well its not your choice" I said getting in defensive position while holding my mate behind me

"Ok hold on why is it so bad" my mate said

"Max if your a sub he has to claim you make you his mate meaning he has to have sex with you and since your a sub you have to do what ever he says you bare his children and he takes you whenever wherever he want and he is going to treat you like a slut and I will not sit by and watch that happened mom told me to protect you and thats what I'm gonna do" Michael said

"Ok listen I am going to treat him like the beautiful being he is and you will not intervene with our bond if you knows good for you If you did not get the memo I am your new alpha so step off" I said I turned to my mate

"Don't listen to him your the mate of an alpha you are all thats on my mind ok" I said

"Ok let e just settle in where are we staying" he asked

"You will stay with me" I said

"No offense but no fuckin way" my brother said

"Micheal relax I can take care of my self, Jacob if its not to much trouble yes I will move in with you" said Max my heart jumped for joy I then took humbly the waist and kissed him he was not like Bella who rejected my kiss he took it his lips were soft his taste was the best I felt as if Bella never existed

 **MAX'S POV**

Jacob was kind he was passionate about out bond and he protected me something no one ever did right he kissed me I believed at first sight I fell in love with Jacob I only had a few cloths and I did not go five feet with out jacob beside me I felt as if he could protect me from the most terrible of dangers which he probably could after making sure my brother equipped me with condoms and lub and tazer me and Jacob were walking to his house we saw a big red truck and I saw a pale color if I didn't see her breathing I would have though she was a leech she ran to Jacob and she kissed him that bitch kissed him it was 3 seconds before Job pushed her off

"Bella what are you doing" Jacob said I clenched my fist

"Jacob I chose you ok I chose you ok" she said kissing him he pushed her good because if he did not I would have killed her

"Bella stop look we need to talk" he said

"No jacob what we need to do is this" she said kissing him I had enough

"BITCH HE SAID STOP" I screamed getting both of their attention everything was red I was so angry now I felt even closer to Jacob I was his and he was mine only mine I felt my body expand I exploded into a cotton candy blue and pink wolf i then new i had imprinted on jacob and i saw the bitch touch him i growled at her giving her a warning to get away from my mate Jacob shifted he was much bigger then me since his wolf was a male and mine was a female he rubbed his main against mine to calm me he licked my nose he then told me to cam down i did now i knew jacob was mine and only mine.


End file.
